1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expandable racking system for trays or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an expandable racking system for trays or the like which has at least one upright member and at least one tray slide member.
1. Description of the Prior Art
An expandable racking system for trays or the like of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. One such expandable racking system for trays or the like is disclosed, for example, in a steel racking system. The steel racking system possesses numerous drawbacks. For instance, the steel racking system requires adjustable fixtures to configure parts for correct alignment; the steel racking system requires skilled technicians, such as welders, to fasten parts together; the steel racking system requires paint touch-up at the weld locations: the steel racking system requires dielectric tape for installation to prevent galvanic action; the steel racking system is heavy; the steel racking system uses fasteners at floor attachment points which restrict the smooth sliding of the trays; and the steel racking system uses spacer bars that are secured with time consuming screw fasteners.
Another such expandable racking system for trays or the like is disclosed, for example, in a magnesium racking system. The magnesium racking system also possesses numerous drawbacks. For instance, the magnesium racking system requires adjustable fixtures to configure parts for correct alignment: the magnesium racking system uses riveted joints which are time consuming to produce because of the need for drilled holes: the magnesium racking system requires dielectric tape and corrosion inhibitive paint for installation to prevent galvanic action at fasteners; the magnesium racking system uses fasteners at floor attachment points which restrict the smooth sliding of the trays: and the magnesium racking system uses spacer bars that are secured with time consuming screw fasteners.